gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Stranded Insurgency
:Coalition of Ordered Governments ' :'Naval base Vectes :Noncitizen incident log summary ''' :Thaw 1 to Brume 35, A.E., inclusive''' :Attacks on property:35 :Attacks on civilians:20 :Casualties,civilians:15 injured, 6 dead :Casualties,COG personnel: 18 injured, 1 dead (Sgt.Anderson). :Casualties,insurgents:30 dead :(Injury data unavailable. No wounded detained.) The Stranded Insurgency was a minor guerrilla war waged by various Stranded organizations against the remnants of the Coalition of Ordered Governments in the Lesser Islands chains. As these islands are cut off from the mainland, not destroyed by the Hammer of Dawn strikes, many Stranded still survived here 15 years after E-Day. History Background In the aftermath of the Sinking of Jacinto, the COG took refuge in the islands chain due to it's secure and hospitable location. Many Stranded also resided here and most still resented the COG for what they did in order to defeat the Locust. The Stranded populations were scattered into small groups across the islands, but some formed government-style organizations such as LIFTA in order to survive. Others were simply organized into gangs. Under the banner of these groups, many Stranded began to attack the COG. Some groups were less hostile and were willing to bargain with the COG in return for a ceasefire. However, most of these attempts failed as the negotiation meetings were ambushed by the other Stranded groups as many of them were also hostile to each other.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant Attacks on Vectes The first skirmish occurred shortly after the COG arrived on Vectes. A local Stranded group led by a man named Massy attacked the COG controlled town of Pelruan. Despite their larger numbers, the ill equipped and poorly skilled insurgents were routed by a small number of Gears and Massy was killed. In the following weeks, a few other raids took place around the island and the insurgency seemed to become a more pressing problem for the COG in the place of the Locust-Human War which seemed to have ended after the flooding of the Inner Hollow. The pirate gangs continued to attack Vectes in the following weeks, although the COG Gears were normally able to repel the attacks. The raids often tended to focus on areas supplying the COG such as farms. In order to maintain their supply lines and the support of Pelruan's residents, the COG continued to hunt the pirates. Ceasefire When the Lambent Pandemic was detected, the Stranded gangs decided to give their insurgency up against the COG, believing that the Lambent would finish them and launched a fleet of ships to recover what was left of their forces from Vectes. After spotting the fleet, Marcus Fenix met with Lyle Ollivar, the new head of the Lesser Islands Free Trade Association the de facto leader of the insurgency. He learned about Ollivar's plans to evacuate his people from Vectes and warned Ollivar about the Lambent threat. When Ollivar's fleet arrived at Vectes, Ollivar offered his help against the Lambent. The Stranded forces fought alongside the COG in the First Battle of New Jacinto and the Battle of Pelruan, helping to defend the island against the three Lambent Leviathans and hundreds of Lambent Polyps. After the battle ended, the Stranded decided to end the insurgency permanently and abandon the COG, believing that the Lambent would finish the job. Later, after the COG was forced to disband and abandon Vectes, Ollivar approached Captain Michaelson offering a deal for Imulsion, saying that everyone was Stranded now. References Category:Battles Category:Wars